miscreatedfandomcom-20200222-history
Update 44
Update #44 - 12/15/2016 Game * Fixed an issue causing the vehicle running state to be out of sync between clients (aka silent vehicles) * Removed some log spam from the server that could slow the server process down * Keybinds added to activate accessories on weapons Items * Explosive grenade added * Flashbang grenade added * Laser sight attachment added * Flashlight attachment can only be turned on when attached to a weapon * New GPS Map texture - easier to read the coordinates AI * Perception optimisation applied to mutants, deer, wolves - roughly 30% faster * Removed glass-like particle effect trigged on AI death UI * Server browser displays list of servers faster Map * Military base item spawns adjusted * Military checkpoints added in Northern part of the map * Supermarket prefab updated * New supermarket added in Hayward Valley * Hayward Valley south downtown is now open * 2 roof top areas in Hayward Valley are now Animations * Fixed animations when walking or running with the bow * Minor improvements to the character blendspace when not holding a weapon * Minor improvements to crouch rotations when not holding a weapon * Minor fix to rifle ironsight * Changed lowered stance poses so left hand doesn't come off weapons during actions like leaning * Sitting - can no longer see through walls during transitions (new sitting and transition animations) * Step rotates - standing, and crouching step rotates will no longer cause odd arm movements (with and without weapons) * Np weapon movement - fixed blendspaces to help with general movement * Np weapon movement - Running and sprinting cross left and cross right will have the feet/legs pointing in the correct direction * Np weapon movement - General clean up of the nw animation set * Rifle/Pistol movement - Reintroduced more back movement into the base set of animations following the SFP update the previous patch. Now less stiff * Rifle sprinting - running into walls and going up/down hill will not longer have goofy leg movements * Rifle idles - small alteration to standing ironsight idle to help with idle jitters * Rifles - changed weaponposes so weapon doesn't turn 90 degrees when changing between lowered and raised stance during jumping * Rifles - changes to lowered weaponposes so that left hand doesn't come off weapons whilst using actions like leaning * Bow - fixed issue when moving with bow drawn. Bow now doesn't slip out of hand * Bow - fixed position of bow when jumping in raised and drawn stances * Throwing - base movement altered whilst in the hold back position to correct some arm issues * Grenade and flashbang - animations added * Throwing items - Fixed arms when running up and down hills * Megaphone - radio squelches replaced by button click * Potential fix for the player animation when entering a vehicle Models * MK18 - added lods * M16 - lods added Materials/Textures * Many updates and adjustments to textures and materials << Back to Update #43 | Proceed to Update #45 >> Category:Patch